iDead no more
by iSam101
Summary: When  Carly and Spencer go to Yakima, it leaves Sam and Freddie alone for 2 weeks on summer vacation, they find that the dead have come back to life and are infecting the living, Zombies...Seddie...and Carly/Griffin... maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**I know there were problems in the past with this chapter but i fixed them! And as always i hope you enjoy:)**

"Come on gib,guess!"

"Melted chocolate?" He questioned."Yeah you wish!" I said as i thought to my self ' Boy he is gonna puke when he finds out! '

"And in 5,4,3,2..TIMES UP!" Freddie yelled.

"Well what was it!" Gibby asked as he took off hie blind fold.

I got real close to his ear and screamed "Goat feces!"

"Oh ok." He said as he calmly walked out.

"How-?Wa-?...Well thats it for icarly tonight, and remember to wish Carly's grandad a happy birthday and a merry new year!"

"And we're clear!"

"Great show tonight guys" Gibby said as he walked back in.

"Yeah you to" Freddie agreed.

"So do you guys know when Carly's getting back?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah her and Spencer are gonna be down in Yackama for 2 weeks visiting their gran dad" I answered.

"Ok well im gonna head home now, my dad will be here in a couple minutes" Gibby told the both of us.

"Later Gib." I said just before freddie followed with "See ya."

Freddie set his camara down and shut his laptop, then went and ploped down on the yellow bean bag

"So what are we gonna do ..its summer vacation and Carly's gone for 2 weeks" He asked.

"Well we could watch a movie ...Carly's not here so she can't make us watch a chick flick" I said as i plopped down on the purple bean bag next to freddie and shuddered.

"How bout Zombie Wars?" He sugested

"I love that movie ! I'll put the movie in and you can go get me some popcorn?"

"Yeah sure." He agreed

As he left I got up and searchd through the DVD case untill I found zombie wars.

I slipped it in to the player and fixed mine and freddies bag chairs.

Being with freddie for 2 weeks really isn't that bad.

I mean we still do fight a lot but that's when Carly's hang out alot more alone now than we ever did before...well we never did before ...your probley asking "Before what?"... im talking about before the ledgendary kiss ...6 months ago I would never say yes to watching a movie with Freddie all alone and him being the only person I can hang out with for 2 weeks but now ...I love the idea!

I've really started to like the kid ...well he's not really a kid any more.

He's grown up since we were kids and he quickly surpassed one of the first nick-names i gave "short stuff".

Now hes so musclar...and then him coming back in the door with a bowl of popcorn and a couple of cream sodas bottles under his arm broke my fanisity.

"Hey you get it started?" He asked.

"Yeah, just gotta hit play." And so i did.

We pushed the chairs together so we could have the bowl of popcorn in the middle.

The movie starts out with a happy couple (puke!) walking down the beach then out of nowhere a hoard of zombies come start eating there brains...it's pretty much the plot line of the movie.

During the middle of the movie I some how fell asleep...and when i awoke i was laying on freddnub's chest...with his arm around me all snuggled.

Oh my gosh! I look up at his peacefully sleeping face. Im debating on weather waking him up would be a good thing.

I decided it would ...I have to go pee and his grip is tight!

"Um...Freddie ...Fredsause!" I wisper yelled as i shoock him.

"What..wa-oh!" He said in suprise as he rolled over and fell off ther bean bag chair.

"HAHAHAHA" I laughed as he peeled himself off the floor. He started to laugh when he picked me up off the bean bag.

"Think thats funny do ya?" He asked as he ran with me in his arms down the stair well.

"Come on freddie put me down! I have to pee!" I yelled as he ran through the kitchen and set me on the couch

"Pee huh?" He said as he set me down on the couch and started to tickle me. But then i heard some noise in the back by spencers room.

"Wait fredlumps! you hear that?" it was kind of a groning... there it was again!

I looked up at freddie.

"I thought the movie was over?" I asked. Wondering what he was stairing at

"Oh it is...but ours is just begining." He wispered...frightened.  
I looked behind me to see what he was stairing back to see somingthing right out of the movies...a zombie.

**I know this is really short but ...this is a great place to end and a special shout out to -iCarlyfan101!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Freddie don't just stand there! Kill it...again!" I screamed as he came out of hit frozen state to realize the undead was coming straight towards them. "A...a...a ah ha!" He exclaimed as he found what he was looking for...a side table lamp. His weapon of choice I guess. I stood up off the couch as Freddie went to swing at the charging creature. I ran in to the kitchen to find another zombie who kinda looked familiar...

"Ted?" I questioned but the answer back was just a bunch of groning. I lunged for a knife and killed the mistory zombie man that was standing before me with out thinking about my actions.

I stood there for a second ...taking it all in. This is my new life now if I want to survive. It felt like I was under water. I cant breath, my ears are clogged only catching little bits and pieces of mumbled sound.

My limbs become weak and im tired all of a sudden. Then I fall hitting my head on the island in the before almost slamming on to the ground. I felt arms around me and I was guessing it was Freddie. He carried me back to Spenser's room. I could hear very little of what he was saying.

"Sa...am…s…! Wak...up…don't...leav...me...lik...th…s!" Then every thing went black. But I could still feel things I felt softness on my back. He must have laid me down on the bed. I then felt a cool, wetness dribble down on my face. I could now see little points of light and my hearing was coming back a little too.

"Freddie?" I tried to say but I don't think it came out right.

"Sam?...Sam im here! Come on wake up!"I then came completely out of the dark...I heard the groaning and pounding on the door and knew I wasn't waking up in the iCarly studio in my purple bean bag chair, cuddled up next to Freddie. I was awaking in to the dream that was now reality...my reality that was now a nightmare. I jumped up acting as if i hadn't just fainted and fell again also with freddie catching me once more

"Woah, easy there. You okay?" He asked as he stood me up again.

"Yeah yeah im good. " I said dismissing his concern and walking towards Spencer's dresser.

"Okay." he said backing away slowly watching me still stagger a bit. I made a show of firmly placing my hand on the dresser. Freddie walked over to the back of the room inspecting the locked cabinets that were set before him.

"Fredward, you ok?" I asked. His eyes seem kind of distant.

"Im fine." He said, blowing me off. Then turning around facing the locked cabinet wall instead of me.

"Freddie" I said coming up behind him"whats up?" as he turned to face me I saw a tear roll down his tired looking face. He was looking at everything except my face.

"The zombie i killed ….was my mom" Then when he turned and finally looked me in the eye could see it ….not just his mother's dead soul but his dying one too. In his eyes you could tell he was realizing he was alone.

"Welcome to the party... " I said with as much sympathy as I could. I've been alone all of my life. If it wern't for him and Carly, i don't know where I'd be. Then he pulled me into a bear hug as he cryed. I hugged back even tighter, not knowing what else i should do. If it were to end... i couldn't stand even thinking about it. We stood with our backs against the wall blocking out the ruckus that the undead was unbearably making.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said, My voice cracking with the fact that i was crying.

"If we don't live past this i just want you to know that I..." His sentience was cut off when the horde of zombies that were awaiting out side the door came crashing in. "AHHHHHHHHHH"they both screamed simultaneously . "Sam behind you !"he exclaimed turned around to see Spencers old fencing swords. I bashed the case they waere in side of grabbed one and started slicing and dicing.

It was kind of fun. But I was careful not to look at any of there old faces to closely. I heard a gun go off and I turned around to see Freddie had found a pistol that was hidden under Spencer's bed that was now flipped over. I noticed under it was a piece of paper all crumbled and folded.

I saw this all while I was killing the killers that limped before me. Then Freddie shot the last one... for now. I reached down to grab the piece of paper that i had noted before. It had some combinations on it ...the locks! i kneeled down by the cabinet and started opening the first lock.

"hey Freddie, come look!" I said as I was opening the lock. they had a door that was labeled flood.

I handed freddie the paper and he had already started to open the second lock and once he did it revive led a second plate that was labeled volcano. Then freddie started to open the third door ….the plate said zombies . freddie slid the plate out of the way reached in and found a pair of keys.

"Maybe there for his locker I said pointing out the locker against the wall by the walked over and used the keys to unlock it. Inside we found...2 m16's,3 hand guns ,and an automatic rifle. and in the dower that popped open with the opening of the locker ,was all of the ammunition you could ever dream of.

"How did he hide this!" Freddie said in a questioning but slightly excited voice

**i think this is a little longer than the one before it but there are sure more to come! R&R:)-PS...this is my first fan fic so if I have any mistakes go easy please? thanks:)~isam101~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I have not updated in a while…..been busy with "State Wide Test" that "Make Our Future" ….what ever and sorry about the mistakes in chapter 1 & 2 …I accidentally up loaded the unrevised version!**_

_**Disclaimer: "insert a clever saying here that says I don't own iCarly!"**_

_~Sam's POV~_

_We moved fast. Grabbing duffel bags for the guns and ammo. As Freddie was getting the guns, I ran to the kitchen to grab food….of course right? I only got cans, jars, and boxes. Basically stuff that would not spoil to quickly._

_I ran back into Spencer's room to find Freddie just finishing getting the guns._

"_Let's go!" We both said simultaneously. We let out a small chuckle as we ran out the apartment door. We went through the staircase. We got halfway down then saw someone __**not **_ravenous for our blood.

"Griffin?" I asked. He was wearing a black hoodie with dark denim skinny jeans.

He ran up to us and gave us both hugs. It was somewhat awkward because he had bags of his own.

"Oh my gosh! Thank god you guys are still alive!" He said taking a step back to take a better look at

"….Where's Carly?" He asked. Looking concerned.

"Umm….in Yakama …Hopefully alive." Freddie told him. He had to put a hand on the wall to steady himself under the pressure of the news.

"Hey, she will be." Freddie said. Trying to comfort him. Wait …maybe Griffin could…

"Oh! Why don't you come with us! That's where we're going!" I offered.

"Um …sure…" He agreed. Then suddenly five zombies come limping down the hallway behind Freddie and I. Griffin pushed us out of the way and started stabbing. Apparently, he had a knife. Freddie started shooting with one of the guns out of the duffel bag. Taking out three just as Griffin was done with the first two.

"Well now that you've had your fun. Let's go! ….pee wee…Fredward." I said. Extending my hand. Offering them to go before me. Griffin walked off muttering about not being obsessed anymore and Freddie just smiled. Ha ha! *inward giggle!*

When we got down to the lobby it was dead dark. Freddie felt along the wall, with gun in hand, for the light switch. Once the light was turned on we all stood guard. All not sure what to expect. We slowly walked out of the hall and into the lobby.

"Its like a horror film!" Freddie commented. And he was right. There was trash everywhere. Also an erie wind was blowing through the open doors. Outside it dark and dreary. With clouds that stretch from horizon to horizon. We ran out to Freddie's shiny black SUV. Freddie got in the drivers side, griffin back left, and I got in the passengers seat after loading all of our in the back.

"And off to pukey town we go! " Freddie announced as we pulled off into the abyss of Zombie Land.

**Hope you enjoyed!…and again sorry for mistakes through out the story so far!**

**R&R**

**Love and brownies…**

**~iSam101 : )…**

**Oh ! Do you want me to add Carly or make her a zombie and/or dead? Review please and also if you have an idea leave me a PM: )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Hope you people like it!**

**Disclaimer: yea…I don't own anything.**

~Sam's POV~

We have been driving for 3 hours now and Yakama is like 5 hours away from Seattle so we still have a long ride ahead of us.

Griffin had fallen asleep in the back seat around hour 2 mumbling about Pee Wee babies.

Freddie had tried, in the beginning, to start a conversation between us but I think it all finally started to set in with him.

The fact this would forever and always be our new life

. In addition, the fact that his hopeless love might be dead. My best friend.

I would not be able to live if either she or Freddie died. They are my rocks. Not that I would ever admit that to him.

The way when I'm in his presents I can't help but laugh and smile, the way I can't take my eyes off him no matter hard I try, the way I love him far too much….yea that's the stuff I'd never admit.

My eyelids started to droop as the fresh rain started to fall; washing away only some of the blood and pain that made the rivers run red on this fate full day.

They all the way closed as I allowed my self to fall into a different world.

One where none of this had happened yet.

Where zombies were only a figment of some peoples demented imaginations.

But now it's flipped; if you think everything will go back to normal you're as nutty as a fruit cake. _Ah sleep…._

I woke up and looked at Freddie. He was staring straight ahead at the road; holding the wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

"You okay?" I asked. This made him jump a little at the noise in the all but silent car. He looked over at me with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yea, its all good." he answered. But I could tell it wasn't 'all good''

"Freddie ….what's up?" I asked once again.

After a short pause he said "We're almost there."

And fir the first time since waking up, I looked out the window of the SUV and saw the

'Welcome to Yakama POP.91,067' sign.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed as I looked back to see Griffin waking up from his 4 hour nap.

"What's wrong?" he asked wiping the sleep away from his eyes.

"We're about 5 minutes away from either dead Carly, zombie Carly, or Carly Carly." I answered.

And once I'd said that he was instantly awake.

I looked forward toward the windshield to find something that looked like guts.

"Uhh…Freddie, what happened?" I said, motioning towards the glass.

"oh…a couple zombies were uh ….yea." He said. Griffin and I immediately understood.

All of a sudden we pulled to a stop in front of what I'm guessing to be Carly's grand dads house.

Freddie and I looked each other in the eyes.

Sending personal messages that only we could understand. I am truly in love with this kid and he has no idea.

It could also all be taken away from me in the next five minutes.

~Freddie's POV~

In that moment, in that one look in her eyes, I was sure I was in love with Samantha Joy Puckett .

**I know its short as my resent chapters have been but I thought this was to good a place to end to pass up. But please review! If you do I'll give you a virtual cookie! Pweaseee!**

**Love and Brownies…**

**~iSam101: )~**

…**..And Happy Easter…if you celebrate it: )**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, people of foreign! I'm having a lot of fun righting this story! In addition, I hope your liking me liking it to…if that makes since! I'm also going to try to put the time of day at the beginning of every chapter so you can get a feel for what time it is. Whatever, on to the story! (I say with a cape withering in the wind and a mask hiding my true identity!)**_

_**Disclaimer: would I be here if I owned it…well I probley still would be but that's beside the point! NOW**_** on to the story!(I say once again as I'm wearing a cape withering in the wind and a mask hiding my true identity….and tights…:P**

~Sam's POV~ _**12:00 PM**_

"Guys!" griffin yelled as he was knocking on the passenger side window. Freddie and I jumped at the sudden noise.

We climbed out of the car and went to the back to grab a gun of our choice.

"Ready?" Freddie asked griffin and I as he loaded his rifle.

"Uh huh!" I said loading my own when griffin followed with a "As I'll ever be."

We all slowly walked up to the house. It had a red-brownish roof with yellowish tan siding. Also they had a two-person swing out front. Great memories; sad times. We all got to the porch and paused.

"Well do we knock?" Freddie asked as he looked back at griffin and I flanking him. Me on the left and griffin on the right. We were in kind of a triangle formation.

"I guess." griffin answered.

Freddie slowly raised his balled up fist and proceeded to knock faintly on the door; gun ready at all times. We heard nothing.

"I guess were breaking in," I said as I pushed pass Freddie up to the door, bent on my knees and expertly picked the lock.

"wow." griffin muttered as the door slowly began to creak open.

"Yeah I know." Freddie chuckled, with his voice just above a whisper. With me taking Freddie's place in the triangle and him taking mine, I was now at the head. We swiftly moved through the narrow halls of Carly's grand dads' house. I'm sure Freddie and griffin had the same sinking feeling I had. Not knowing if she would be alive or not. As we moved through the house, we looked in every room until we came to the bathroom.

I slowly reached my hand towards the doorknob, as I had all other times, and then tried to turn it but it wouldn't budge. I bent down on one knee again with Freddie and griffin to watch my back I proceeded to pick the lock with the quickness of a snail on the back of a stampeding rino, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Once the bathroom door was unlocked, stood and backed away to let Freddie through. He reached his hand just as I had a minute before and turned the knob. The door slowly opened and at the first creak from the hard wood floor under our shuffling feet, we heard a blood-curdling scream coming from before us. I quickly pushed pass the guys and in to the bathroom. I bumped the shower curtin out of the way to find a terrified Carly Shay staring up at me.

"Sam?" she asked with an unsure voice.

"Come here kid!" I said with a sigh of relief as I bent down over the ledge of the tub so I could give her a hug. Freddie and Griffin walked in as I did so.

"Well thank god!" Griffin exclaimed as he saw the sight of an alive Carly. I stood up as Freddie reached out a hand to help her up also giving her a hug and asking if she was okay.

"yeah I'm fine guys just need some time to rest. It's been a long day as I'm sure you can imagine.," she said with a distraught look on her face. We could all tell she didn't want to talk about it right now so we didn't ask. Griffin slipped an arm around her shoulders and led her out to the car. Freddie and I ran through the house as we went turning on lights. There wasn't much, it all just looked trashed.

We got to the front door with our guns ready once more and speed into the night.

"I kind of feel like a ninja, ya know? Moving through the nigh-IIIUH!" I yelled as I went tumbling to the ground, tripping over what I guessed was a fallen branch.

"Sam! You okay?" He asked, rushing to my side.

"Just help me up dip wad!" I stood, brushed myself off, and stomped off back to the car. As I got there, I still hear the chuckling Benson behind me.

"Just get in!" I instructed. We both got in the SUV. I looked over to see him adorably smirking.

"you'll never know how much I love you will you?" I mumbled to my self

"what?" he asked. I'm guessing because he over heard what I said.

"Oh nothin." I sighed as we drove away to only God knows where.

**I just thought this was a good place to end it so I did…man! These tights are itchy!**

**~iSam101~**


	6. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the long wait but I am here now!**

**6:00 AM**

"Freddie! When I said I wanted a peppy cola I clearly did not say diet!" I yelled to Freddie as he got into the car.

"Sam just take what you're given and shush! Carly and Griffin are asleep." He whisper yelled towards me as he pulled out of the Gastation parking lot.

We stopped there because we were both thirsty and I had to use the rest room.

To get in, Freddie broke open the glass door by taking off his shirt to reveal his newly formed muscles and wrapping it around his hand and punching his way through the locked door.

After Griffin costing Carly to sleep and him following her soon afterwards and much arguing, Freddie and I decided it would be best if we went back to Seattle and to Carly's "old" apartment to re-group our thoughts and to find out what to do next.

We are just entering the city limits when Griffin woke up.

"Hey, where are we going?" He asked after clearing the sleep from his throat.

"Back to Bushwell. To regroup and see if we can find anymore ammo." Freddie answered staring straight ahead at the on coming road.

"Alright." Griffin said staring down at Carly's head in his lap while brushing a strand of hair out of her sleeping face.

I looked straight forward to find that we were getting close. As we drove back to Seattle, we saw only a few zombies along side the road but not very many.

Moreover, anytime we did see one Freddie would run into them….then back up…..then run them over again.

It was kind of a satisfying feeling. One less thing to worry about; one less "person" who's going to try to eat you alive.

I'm not going to lie, I'm diffidently scared, terrified even and I know Freddie is to.

We've always had a way of reading each other and that's why it is that much harder to keep the secret that I love him.

However, I have to stay strong. For Carly, Griffin …and Freddie.

I know Freddie will also try to stay strong but even the toughest need their rocks.

We pulled into the Bushwell parking lot and all took a deep breath.

"Ready?" I asked Freddie.

"…Sure." he answered with a sigh.

**Normal POV**

Griffin gently woke Carly who still had her head on his lap. As soon as she opened her eyes, they widened and she turned beet red.

"I…I-I uh!" she said as she sat up quickly and fiddled with the car's doorknob. She had been leaning on the door so when it finally opened it she heard a thump and, to her embarrassment, she fell…hard.

"Carly!" Griffin yelped as he tried to catch her…but he failed… epically.

Carly looked to her right and screamed…..someone was lying next to her.

**So sorry for the short chapter but the next will be up at least by the end of the week:o)**

**~iSam101~**


	7. Authors Note

**This is an authors note. That may be obvious but I thought I'd point it out. The reason that I haven't posted on this story in a while is because my lap top was broken. There is an elaborate explanation to that story in the third chapter to my story iWish and iGrant. If you would like to, you can check it out. The reason though, that this is only an AN is because I've decided that I'm going to restart this story from the beginning. I had many problems in the beginning with it being my first story and all. Some chapters will be different and some will be the same. The plot will stay, the zombies will stay, but I need your help on something. Should Carly's lover be Griffin or Gibby? I wasn't sure in the beginning so I just went with Griffin and I'm not sure if that was the right choice. Review with your choice and if you would like any updates, have questions, or know of anything you would like to see me add you can always send me a PM.**


End file.
